The Sisters
by NekoKaidaDragon
Summary: Gandalf claims that there were 5 great wizards. Well what if he did remember the other two? What then would happen on their journey? Well... a lot. Especially when they are young females... (Also there is and Update for my account and stories inside :D, and there is a contest going on which can give you better description inside) OC Characters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gandalf claims that there were 5 great wizards. Well what if he did remember the other two? What then would happen on their journey? Well… a lot. Especially when they are young females…

"Are there more?" Bilbo asked.

"There are 5 of us, myself, Radagast, Sauron, and the sisters," Gandalf replied.

"The sisters?" Bofur questioned.

"Their names are Erza and Layla,"

"What are they like?" Fili asked.

"And how old are they?" Kili asked with a grin. Fili nudged him on the shoulder playfully and chuckling.

"Erza is the oldest, about 2 years younger than Fili, she has eyes as the color of the bright orange flame, sharp as a hawk, with hair as red as blood that flows to her waist with pale skin, she is also beautifully built," Gandalf grinned," She is very well curved and skinny. She also has fairly large breast as she gets from her mother," Gandalf chuckled," And you don't want to get on her bad side either as she is the strongest out of all of us, both physically and magically. She can lift a 500 pound cinder block without breaking a sweat, and she can use Requip magic: meaning she can equip any armor or weapon she desires and it can be either be enchanted or not, and she is also an expert in healing and poisons."

Everyone was not wide eyed at Gandalf and was shaking not only from the cold rain but from fear, making him chuckle once again.

"Do not worry, she is a very gentle person, she loves company and a good meal with friends and new ones as well," Everyone sighed and Gandalf continued," Then there is Layla who is about a year younger than Kili, she has light brown hair that goes to her mid-back and sky blue eyes with pale skin, she is also beautifully built though only slightly not as curvy and large breasted as her older sister is. Her main magic is enchantments and healing. She particularly likes to figure out puzzles and break barriers that enters dungeons and so on, and likes to be of medical assistance. She is also fairly strong and can summon weapons, though not armor. She is also a very gentle person as her sister is but can be shy though it is absolutely adorable." Gandalf grinned as he remembered when he first met the young figure. She kept looking from the corner of the room and would stare at him in confusion and slight fear, and then he remembered something.

"Oh, and Erza is very protective of her sister to be careful of that too," He said.

"Why is she so protective?" Nori asked.

"Well… When Erza was 6 and Layla was two their family had all been assassinated so they ended up living on their own since then. Though about 10 years later they were wound by the rest of us wizards and soon after we learned that they were gifted by magic when we were all attacked by Wargs and Orcs," Gandalf replied with a sad smile.

473 Miles away~

"Poak Thantak!" A sweet voice was heard. Erza turned to her younger sister as she stood from her seat and closed her book.

"What is it Layla?" Erza asked in her sweet voice. She smiled at her younger sister as she began walking toward the balcony with Layla following her.

"When do you think we'll see Gandalf again?"

"Soon… Very soon, I'm sure about it," Erza smiled at Layla and placed a hand on the balcony. _And he'll bring Company too…._ Her smile grew.

"'Ao , 'ao! Let's go have some of our favorite teas and cakes, thantak!" Layla took her sister's hand and began leading her down to kitchen of the large mansion. Erza still wore the smile on her face as she looked on at her younger sister, but slowly made her way beside her instead of being dragged by her. She looked down slightly at her sister, _And maybe you'll understand more and learn and maybe get a little romance in your life,_ She thought with a small yet worried smile. Layla let go of her sister's hand and ran to the pantry to get ingredients and supplies. Erza sat at by the window and stared out into the opening.

_And it'll be good for you… So I know your safe… _"Come on Thantak!" Layla once again pulled on her sister's arm and pulled her to the kitchen. Erza smiled though when Layla turned it turned into a sad one. _Cause my time's almost up…_

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my dream story, The Sisters. I know that I have many ideas and thoughts for this one since I have been thinking of it for weeks. Also, for the other people who are wondering about my other story, do not worry, I am getting back to it. Another thing is that I would love to possibly get a fan art for this story. I do have an DevianArt account (NekoKaidaDragon) Though I do not have to technology or skill to make a decent one. The reward for this fan art is that I will put your middle-earth dream character in my story as one of the characters **** I am really looking forword to this and I think this is THE one, ya know? **

**Vocabulary-**

**Poak Thantak: Big Sister**

**Thantak: Sister**

'**Ao: Hey**

**Thank you for your support and reading and I'll keep you in touch with my other chapters! Bye!~ Aly**


	2. Chapter 2

With Gandalf and the Company:

Everyone had left Beorn's house about 3 hours ago and they were making some progress. Occasionally they would ask more questions about the Sister wizards and where they were from. Soon after they discovered that they are indeed part dwarf though only had gained the youth, breast size, and height of a regular female dwarf until then everything else was there father's side, being the magic and all. They also found out that Erza looked much more like her father in which is the reason why she is so powerful and has more magical energy than her younger sister, while Layla had looked more like her mother; Though as they talked and wondered they did not see the shadows from the forest around them.

Suddenly, a warg had jumped from the rocks behind them and had jumped onto Bifur. Everyone then began to panic more and more as hundreds of them began to show: an ambush.

"There's too many! We can't fight them all!" Dwalin yelled, though into battle they went.

Erza's POV:

"Layla, lunch!" I yelled in the air just had I finish my sister's meal: her fish and chips. I smiled but froze when I heard a faint sound, the sound of a warrior. I ran to the balcony and looked around though saw nothing. That is until I saw flower petals flow in the wind and loops and circles. They flew around me and then headed off into the distance…

_Gandalf…_ I realized. I equipped quickly into my armor.

"Layla, trouble!" I yelled and saw her running over.

"Who?" She asked and had her sword equipped.

"Gandalf," I picked her up on my back and jumped off the railing and made my way over to where the petals led me.

Fili's POV:

I swung my swords, one warg after another, over and over. My arms had ached greatly but I loved the burning sensation. I watched from time to time as my younger brother swung his sword. I smiled at him and continued to fight.

"Fili look out!" I heard him yell and I turned my head to him instead of behind me. I saw a flash of light and I turned around to see the most beautiful woman I had ever scene. Her long red locks flowed in the wind and her bright reddish, orange eyes stared hard at the enemy and her pale skin glowed in the moody sunset. I felt the pounding in my heart as she looked at me with curious eyes.

"You're a friend of Gandalf's?" She asked me, her voice was sweet and sounded like a melody to me. I only nodded and I heard her giggle slightly. I stood almost immediately.

"Fili, at your service!" I bowed to her.

"Erza, at yours," She bowed back, my jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE Erza?!"

"The one and only,"

"You're a lot more beautiful than I thought you to be…" She truly was. Her cute button nose, her heart shaped face, beautiful eyes with long lashes, her long bangs that were parted to the right side of her face… she also was wearing a helmet that had hinges that came across her jaw line, but they never connected. I then noticed her armor. It was all black and gold. She wore shoulder pads that had a dwarven gear design on it and she had black gloves without fingertips. Her torso was covered with a black tank top and over it was a silver chest plate with beautiful golden dwarven gear trances across the trim of the bottom, arm, and neck entrances along with a black strip over them too. She had black short shorts and on one leg she had a black sock with two silver stripes at her mid-thing while the other that had no stripes was below her knee. She was wearing silver armor boots with a gold trim. She was, as Gandalf said, beautifully built.

"You're quite handsome yourself you know, but enough chit-chat, it's time to get you all out of here!" She shoved me and we ran toward the rest of the company. As she ran next to me I saw her black cape flow in the air.

"Fili!" I turned to Kili and hugged him hard.

"Layla…"

"Erza…"

We all turned to the two voices and saw the two sisters standing about 10 feet away from us, they had their left and right hands' touching each other and soon they were chanting:

"Th'hgao k'a 'aazgar, Urrhar k'a 'aazgar...

Aznn k'a thkazhth, waazh azrt zhata...

Th'urzh la k'o azrhrhaazhazrzia...

Zhak' th'zi' th'ara.

Ur Kakhazpoaponurth...

A azl k'a h'nah urwa k'a thkazhth...

Azthrhazik poaziazla ziurlrhnaka...

Urrhar k'o laznagurnark kazka." A form of different stars had been shown as they chanted, all of them glowing.

"Ur 44 Thkazhth urwa k'a 'aazgar...

Th'ara!

'hazrur Lakhaaz!" Every star had blasted toward the Orcs and Wargs, each and every one of them crying out in pain. After the light had slowly disappeared, there stood no Orcs nor Warg alive. We all looked on in amazement.

Erza's POV:

We had finished our Dwarven enchantment and looked on for any who had escaped… Non, good. Layla and I nodded at each other and turned to the 15 people behind us. Each and every one, except Gandalf, had then dropped their weapons and had their jaw hanging open from amazement. I had to try really hard not to laugh from it but I somehow made it through. I looked at Fili and saw him staring directly at me, I blushed at looked away and made my way to Gandalf.

"So… This is the company you were talking about?" I asked. He had told me not to long ago that he was on a quest with a company but I didn't know that this was them.

"Yes, this is Thorin our leader," He pointed to a mid-aged dwarf who then bowed to me, and I did in return," then there is the rest which are: Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Bilbo Baggins, our burglar, Kili and-"

"Fili," I blurted out, and had blushed slightly after word," We had met on the battlefield,"

"Oh, I can tell," Gandalf grinned at me and I growled at him. I sighed and looked at Layla who was looking rather cutely at Kili. I grinned and nudged her slightly making her turn red and making me giggle.

"Alright, lets head to our home!" I said with my hands behind my head. I equipped out of my armor and back to my regular clothes which were my ripped rather large shirt and shorts and I was bare foot, since I never really liked the feeling of boots and it was cold out so, why not?

Everyone then started following me as I made my way to the front and headed toward Layla and I's house. I looked behind me and I saw Layla actually talking with Kili… AND THEY WERE GIGGLING. I blinked in amazement but sighed in relief. _I guess my dream of her being happy is starting to come true… I guess I'm going to explain to Gandalf about what's happening to me too… _I sent a look at Gandalf which earned me a nod. I then heard the gasps and smiled and looked up.

"Welcome, my friends, to our home," It looked a lot like home from Mama and Father, but bigger. It was a large mansion that had mixed in the deep forest so it wasn't seen.

"Just wait 'till you get inside, it's a trip really," Layla said and I nodded as she smiled big at me. I pulled out my enchanted key and placed it inside the key hole and with a little click, the door slowly opened.

Our house was a beautiful marbled floor that had a red carpet going from the door to the dining table across the 123ft. floor. On both sides about 2/3 of the carpet were stairs that circled upward to the second floor that had 11 bedrooms on each side, 10 being guests on each side then the two grand bedrooms were Layla and I's.

"Layla?" She looked at me," Could you show them their rooms, I must speak with Gandalf." She nodded and led them upstairs as I led Gandalf to the Balcony.

"You are dying," He said almost immediately after I closed the door.

"Yes," I sighed," After what had happened with Al and…" I circled my stomach, the tears brimming my eyes," With my mate being gone, my body can't live with it anymore, unless someone else… before it's too late…" Gandalf placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him.

"You know of one that has come into your life," My eyes widened as the image of Fili immediately came to my mind and I blushed.

"Maybe…" I said and walked out of the room and into the living room to see all the Dwarves and Layla asleep in the room. I smiled and placed a blanket on everyone and kissed Layla's forehead and stopped at Fili and Kili. I stared at them and smiled. I bent down and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and whispered 'Thank you' before I smiled sadly before I head out the door, not missing the smiles on their faces.

**Thank you for reading chapter two of my story The Sisters. Ok, so I understand a lot of you have been thinking that I had been 'stealing' from FairyTail. Well, I actually only used the idea of names and the equip magic but that is it, everything else came from my dreams the past couple of nights and my own imagination. Also, people have been saying how it was wrong of me to make Gandalf sound like a perv. Well, I had only done it for humor, him DESCRIBING them for their Dwarven genes (as described in the beginning of the chapter), and the fact that a new friend of mine, Katie, and I have agreed that we both see Gandalf to speak of what he thinks and is an honest person. **

**Thank you for listening/reading, and if you do want to make the wallpaper than let me help by giving you a description of Layla:**

**-Light brown hair (mid-back)**

**-Sky blue eyes**

**-Black gloves (without fingertips)**

**-Black cape**

**-Brown (leather) shorts**

**-Grey belt**

**-White blouse w/ blue ribbon around collar of shirt (like Bilbo) (sleeves reach too elbows)**

**-Black fur boot w/ white fur at the top (mid-thigh)**

**-Brace around thigh that hold dagger **

**Welp, that's it! Thank you for reading and I will meet you in the next chapter! Bu-bye!~ Aly**


	3. Chapter 3

Erza's POV:

I yawned as the bright light of morning came across my face and sat up from my bed. I smiled and got out of bed. I decided that I was too lazy to get dressed and equipped into a white blouse, light brown skirt, and had it stick together with some straps (A/N: Like Bilbo's XD).

I made my way down stairs and noticed that everyone was still asleep in the living room, including Gandalf. I giggled and went into the kitchen and put on my apron. Grinning I grabbed a wooden spoon and frying pan and walked in the living room. I smiled and jumped onto the counter of the chimney. I bent my knees slightly as I separated them and started bashing them together hard and loud. Everyone had jumped up in surprise and all looked at me, and I giggled.

"Come on now get up! I'm gonna need a little help if I'm making you all breakfast~" I sang and I skipped into the kitchen though immediately jumped onto the counter as Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Bombur, Bofur, Ori, and Nori all ran in as the others started getting the tables and chairs ready. I giggled and watched as everyone started getting ingredients. I jumped when I felt someone tap my leg, and when I looked down it was Fili, holding out his arms. I gave him my golden giggle and wrapped my arms around his neck as he let me down from the counter. I smiled at him and blushed a crimson red as I realized that his arms were, in fact, around my waist and he was smiling at me, flashing me his adorable dimples. I let go and looked behind him as I saw both Thorin and Gandalf grinning at me, making Fili turn around, giving me the perfect time to bolt and to see the cutest thing on earth. As I turned the corner, toward the pantry, I saw Kili lifting Layla onto his shoulder to help her reach the spices at the top shelf, which was funny 'cause she used to always climb to that shelf. I grinned as I saw the two flirt with each other constantly. I giggled again, and walked back to the kitchen. I saw Thorin approach me and I tilted my head to give a slight bow, which he had returned to my surprise.

"I would like to speak with you," He said with his deep, demanding tone. I gulped and nodded, and led him to the Balcony.

"Gandalf told me of your past," He began as I closed the door.

"That doesn't surprise me," I replied with a sigh and took a seat on the railing.

"And the fact that you have a bond with my nephew Fili,"

"He's your nephew?"

"He is the eldest, meaning he will be taking the throne after me," I stared at him in shock.

"I never knew…" I said quietly. Thorin than approached me and I gulped. He took my hand and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I would like for you and your sister to come with us on our journey on reclaiming our home, Erebor," He said. My jaw dropped and I closed it again. I smiled as I thought about Layla and Kili.

"I'm sure that we will do the best we can to help you," I replied with a smile," Now then… Let us head back inside and eat," I smiled and he nodded. We went back to the dining room area to see everyone waiting for us.

"Where have you been?!"

"Let's eat!" I giggled and took my seat next to Fili at the edge of the table. I soon felt his arms snake around my waist and I blushed lightly. Soon I felt him come close to my ear.

"What did you two talk about?" He whispered.

"You'll see," I whispered back and smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow and blinked a couple times. Soon Thorin began to speak.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" He yelled. Everyone became quiet, and I blinked in amazement," Erza has agreed to allow Layla and herself to help us on our quest to take back Erebor!" Everyone began to cheer and Layla looked at me with happiness and joy in her eyes, making me chuckle. I looked at Fili who smiled at me and smiled back. I then took my smile and aimed it at Layla, who was getting along with the dwarves quite well.

"Are you worried about her?" Fili asked. I looked at him and sighed then turned back to her with a sad smile.

"I think this is good for her, having to see more of the world, and to learn to trust others," I gripped my shirt with my hands," She always depended on me, never Gandalf or Radagast, Sauron I can understand but… she never trusted anyone since the death of our parents nor when she learned her magic, so I think it would be good for her to fly… Though it pains me that she may leave me." I felt a tear fall down on my cheek and onto my hand. I then felt a thumb brush across my cheek and a hand on mine, making me look up at Fili once again. He gave me a warm smile that told me that everything was going to be ok, and I felt a small bit of weight being lifted off my shoulders. And for a second, just a second, I saw Al through his eyes that made me have butterflies.

~Not long after~

Soon we were on the road again. I aloud everyone to take some food and ingredients and after, I locked the door tight. (A/N: Imagine the lock on the Hogwarts gate during Prisoner of Askaban)

Fili, Kili, Layla, and I were… I guess you can say a group. We all stayed together and talked about random things. From time to time Gandalf, Bilbo, and even some of the other dwarves would occasionally join in on our conversations. Layla and I had also been caught up on events and the reason of this happening. I couldn't help but feel most awful as I heard the story and their sad faces. I smiled and thought of something my mother used to say to me:

"You know… It's ok to cry," I said looking up into the bright blue sky.

"No, it shows weakness," Dwalin replied and everyone, except Layla and Gandalf, nodded in agreement and I sighed.

"It is far from feakness. When you cry, either from a loss or a memory, it doesn't show how weak you are, but of how strong you've been all this time," I turned and smiled them and watched as they looked at me in surprise as I let my own tears fall.

"Why do you cry?" Bofur asked me with sadness in his eyes. I took a long deep breath…

"I cry for the loss of my Mama and Father, and," I breathed as the words chocked out," for the death of my mate, and unborn child." I turned and began walking off toward Erebor and listened to the light footsteps of my little sister as she took my hand. I looked down at her and smiled and began watching the clouds again.

**OMG It was really hard to write the last couple of paragraphs as it was even emotional for me O^O *sniff sniff* Thank you for reading and I will see you next chapter! Bye!~ Aly**


	4. Chapter 4

Layla's POV (A/N: lol I know you all wanted this XD)

Kili and I have been talking for the past couple of days, though it has been hard since we would occasionally be interrupted when Wargs and other creatures show. I love his company though; he just gives me butterflies all the time. From time to time, he would also cuddle with me on cold nights and, as he was asleep, I would turn, facing him, and nuzzle underneath his neck.

Though what was most entertaining for us is watching thantak and Fili. I never knew how much a nervous wreck she was until now. Whenever Fili would help her or something she would immediately blush and nod at him from time to time. Fili actually then started to ask me about thantak's past and what had happened, though I would just give him a sad look and not answer, but today was gonna change.

"Hey, Erza!" I yelled at her and she turned to me and jogged her way to me.

"What do you need?" She asked and I smiled.

"You think you can get me one of those rare herbs you got me before? I thought that it would be great to use on our journey and since we stopped now and there is bound to be some nearby…" I trailed off. She smiled and nodded, then turning and jumping to the mountains. I let my smile drop to a serious look and turned to the company. I slowly approached them, making them all look at me in wonder.

"I have decided to let you all hear my sister's past, as I sent her to get something for me that will last me a long enough time to get through the story and to answer some of your questions, but they will have to wait until after I tell, alright?" I said to them with my serious and demanding tone, making them all shiver slightly. I smiled sadly and sat next to my future m- Kili.

"As you heard from my sister a couple days ago, she had lost her mate and unborn child," They all nodded and I had seen Fili stiffen," Well… here is what had happened…"

Flashback-

Fire surrounded the battle field as dark magic was spread throughout the air. The sounds of clinging metal and explosions were heard from miles away. The image of 4 running figures were scene.

"Hurry, we much get to the portal!" Yelled a male voice. It had been the voice of a man named Al. He had dirty blond hair with dark blue eyes and pale skin; part dwarf, like Erza and Layla, who were running along with him. Erza, her used to by flat stomach had a bump and she protectively placed her hand on it as she ran as fast as she could through the cold air. She panted as she ran and the kicking in her stomach hadn't helped either. They then were at the end of some stairs that had led to a large purplish red portal.

"Come on we must hurry!" Yelled Gandalf, as he made way to the portal with Al. Erza and Layla intertwined their fingers and started way to the portal. Suddenly a large white explosion appeared behind the took and sent them to the ground, releasing their hands.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily," Came an evil voice of Findecano, a dark and powerful elf. Layla quickly stood and placed herself in from of Erza and prepared her enchantment shards.

"Layla!" Erza gasped.

"Erza, go!" She replied.

"No! I'm staying with you!" Erza released her equip magic and prepared her ice enchanted great sword.

"Oh, look, the sisters are fighting side by side? Fantastic," Findecano's voice was dark as he raised his hands in a cross, creating a swirl of darkness that sucked into the air as it grew. Erza placed a shield in front of them and stood in front of Layla.

"Erza, move!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry… You sister will protect you always,"

"NOO!" Layla screamed as Findecano released the darkness and sent it toward Erza and Layla. Suddenly a figure swooped through and placed a barrier in front. A large explosion was heard and the two sisters flew back. Erza shook her head to get rid of the pain and rubbed her stomach, sighing relief as she still felt the kicks. She looked up and her eyes widened in tears. Al stood in front of all three of them with scratches and torn clothes.

"Al-l?" She choked.

"Erza…" He collapsed and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Erza scrambled to her feet and ran to his body, lifting his head into her lap, as she brushed his bangs away from his face.

"Why didn't you go through the portal?!" Erza exclaimed.

"You were always so kind Erza…" He coughed," I hope you will find your way out of misery," Slowly his eyes fell. Erza gasped and screamed in agony, calling his name over and over again.

"HAHAHA! SUCH A SPLENDID SACRIFICE! NOW FOR YOU TO JOIN!" Findecano laughed as he sent a dark explosion toward her. Erza turned to him and her eyes-widened as she screamed in pain and grief, as the explosion hit her right in the center of her stomach, sending she through the air, hitting Layla and Gandalf in the process, and landing in the portal.

When Erza awoke in a different location, she noticed that the bump on her stomach was gone…

End of Flashback-

Everyone was quiet and looked at Layla in sad wide eyes. Layla took a deep breath and stood up, then slowly turning to the forest, where Erza soon came out of with the herbs. Layla smiled and took them from her. Erza nodded at her.

"You knew that she was going to tell them?" Gandalf asked. Erza nodded again and turned to Fili, walking to him and sitting next to him.

"I thought it would be good to let all of you know… Figuring that keeping a secret was big when staying with you guys, and since it was hard for me to say it… I let Layla do it, as she offered," Erza smiled sadly. Everyone looked at each other and grinned before standing up. Erza and Layla looked at them in wonder as Gandalf chuckled. Everyone except Gandalf, Thorin, and Bilbo jumped at the two and crushed them into a REAL hug, dwarven style. Erza and Layla laughed as they did so. Erza blushed a crimson red as she felt a nose nuzzle at her neck. Slowly she looked down to see Fili in her neck as the others didn't noticed the evil grin that was plated on their faces.

**Thanks for reading! And thank you for all the views in just one day! XD Oh, and if you do have any questions for the wallpaper or fanart, message me ok? ^_^ I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!~ Aly**


	5. Chapter 5

Erza's POV:

I guess you can say that it has been a lot lighter since my past was shown. I felt a lot of weight being lifted off my shoulders since then and now Layla seems to be more open as well. Speaking of which, she seems to be in more of a noticeable relationship with Kili, maybe? They seem to be irresistible lately. Though I can't say that the same thing has been happening with Fili and I. Now, he has been sneaking his way through my, oh so personal bubble… though I kind of let him, let's admit. I also noticed the occasional look between Bilbo and Thorin. I think that it is absolutely adorable on how Bilbo would blush and turn away from him and Thorin always chuckling afterwards. Fili and I have then decided that the two were probably lovers now since we had been awake the one night Thorin asked Bilbo to be on watch…

_Speaking of which, I believe Dwalin is on watch tonight_, I thought as I looked at him for a second before turning back to the blackness of night. I was supposed to be asleep but I couldn't for some reason. I could totally fell something dark staring me, other than Dwalin. Occasionally I would look around in my bedroll to see if anything was there. Nothing. I sighed and turned onto my back and stared into the sparkling sky. I closed my eyes for a second before I had heard a rustle in the bush. I immediately equipped a sword and looked in the direction. Dwalin was a couple meters away, so he couldn't hear. I slowly stood and walked up to the bush in wonder and seriousness. I looked around and saw nothing again. And sighed as I put away my sword, but screamed as loud as I could as I felt shadows grab me and pull me deep into the forest, and before I knew it… I blacked out.

Layla's POV:

A scream… Thantak's scream… Erza's scream!

I jumped up first before anyone else could react and ran to the sound. I saw one strand of red hair for a second before it disappeared.

"Erza?!" I called over and over. Everyone ran over to me.

"What happened?" Thorin yelled.

"Erza! She was taken! She must have heard something so she could of checked it out and got taken!" I replied with my voice filled with worry.

"I didn't hear anything though!" Dwalin exclaimed.

"Erza and I have advanced hearing. We can also see about 60% better than any creature because of our bright colored eyes," Everyone looked confused but nodded. I quickly grabbed my dagger and runes book before running in the direction I saw her disappear. Of course I was a faster runner so I had to occasionally stop and wait for the others. We ran for about 5 minutes until we saw a light. I picked up my running speed and hurried over. I stopped immediately before they saw me and hid behind a bush. I hushed the others and made them go quiet. I turned back and looked in horror.

2 dragons were surrounding Erza in a circle as she lay almost lifeless looking on a pile of silk sheets.

"What do you think, brother?" One of the dragons said, obviously a female.

"I do not know, this is obviously the witch the hunters are looking for, might as well turn her in," The other said.

"I feel kind of bad for her. She seems kind and most beautiful, why don't we let her go?"

"Are you crazy?!"

"No, you are, now let's just return her to her friends!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I like her idea," Erza said as she sat up. The dragons looked at her in shock.

"My shadows should have kept you asleep for hours! Not minutes!" The male dragon called.

"Whoops?" Erza shrugged and looked toward us, seeing us as her eyes glowed slightly. I heard Fili grip his trousers and I grinned.

"How did you though?"

"I'm not an ordinary witch, you know," Erza crossed her arms and looked at him in disbelief.

"Explain?"

"I'm one of the most rarest witches alive and one of the most strongest in the world, for I am Erza Nightengale, one of your fellow saviors in the great Dragon War in the Celestial World," Erza starred hard at the dragons as they gasped and slowly bowed to her.

"We did not know, daughter of Nightengale, we apologize greatly for our behavior, we-"

"No need to worry, actually I know how you can repay me," Erza grinned and so did I as I knew what she was thinking. She motioned us to come out and we did, surprising the two dragons.

"I need you to take us to Mirkwood, since I know you can only go that far," Erza said and looked at Throin, who nodded. The two dragons nodded their agreement and allowed us to board their backs. Erza, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, and I took the male as the others did the female. Soon enough we were off.

"Nightengale?" Bilbo started. Erza nodded.

"My father, Nightengale, had been in contact with Celestial spirts, runes, and languages. During his adventures he had actually came upon the dragons and had soon made an agreement with them and the spirits and soon enough, invaders had entered both worlds and started a war," Erza paused at stared hard at the sky," The war had been going for 40 years and about that time I was in the care of Sauron along with my sister. One day, a dragon had come to me knowing that I had my father's blood and asked me for help, which I had except. I was 31 when the war ended, and it lasted another 13 years after I had just begun helping so I was 18 when I left my sister, which is actually one of main reason why she doesn't like him," She chuckled as I made an annoyed face.

"That man can jump off a cliff for all I care… He rude, uncaring, and only brags about himself…" I murmured and looked away. Erza and Gandalf nodded in agreement as everyone else looked at us in, again, confusion. I smiled as I saw Erza yawn and rest her head on Fili's shoulder, and in return, he adjusted himself so she would be more comfortable. I then thought something.

"Wait, why would you be tired?" I looked at her with interest in my eyes. She looked at me and blinked a couple times before opening her mouth.

"I've been awake the entire time tonight, cause I couldn't sleep, cause I sensed these two," She replied before resting her head back on Fili. I rolled my eyes.

"Suuurrrre," I grinned as she sat up and looked at me straight in the eye. She grinned and mine fell.

"Why do I always see two cuddling?" She pointed at Kili and I and my face began to burn in embarrassment. The tension had increased as the four around us watched us. Erza and I looked at each other for a long time before bursting out laughing, earning another confused look from everyone, including Gandalf this time.

"We are here, Nightengale," The dragons soon landed on the ground. Thorin paused after we got off and face-palmed himself.

"What?" I asked.

"We forgot our things…" He groaned and I grinned.

"No we didn't,"

"What?"

I smiled and opened a portal that dropped our stuff to the ground. I smiled as he looked at me.

"Wait, why couldn't you just sent a portal here in the first place?!" He yelled and I blinked.

"I can only do objects, not beings and only from a place I can remember," I replied before he just nodded.

I rolled my eyes and watched as everyone started to place their bedrolls and supplies. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Kili smiling at me. I gave him a confused look before he pointed to Fili leading Erza away. I grinned and nodded and we followed them. We followed until they stopped at a cliff, and we stopped behind a bush to see what would happen.

"You know, you really are something," Fili said to Erza. She blushed cutely and nodded.

"You are too; I'm not THAT special…" I replied with a nervous smile. I grinned.

"Yes you are,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Prove it then,"

"Fine," Fili pulled her by her arms and kissed her full on the lips. Both Kili and I's jaws dropped to the floor. I watched as they soon started a make out session before I grabbed Kili and pulled him back to the camp before things got a little too heated. Once we returned, everyone but Gandalf was asleep. I went to my bed roll and lied down. I sighed and felt Kili come lay next to me. He then had wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and snuggled into him, and made me sound asleep. I squealed inside as I felt Kili's lips connect to my neck and heard him whisper:

"Good night, my princess," And about 5 minutes after he fell asleep, I watched as Fili and Erza came back, both hair and clothes messy, and them grinning like children. I shivered in disturbance before ACTUALLY falling asleep.

**This chapter actually made me laugh pretty freaking hard at some scenes. Thank you again for all your reviews! By the way, guys, I really need to have a wallpaper and character soon so I can plan things or I'm gonna be closing the contest. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!~ Aly**


	6. Chapter 6

Erza's POV:

I kept on laughing over and over again in my head as Layla and Kili kept looking at us in disturbance. Soon we'll explain to them what had really happened.

-Flashback-

"Yes," I was getting annoyed but soon realized that two familiar presences were watching us. I rolled my eyes.

"Prove it," I replied.

"Fine," He then grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't know what to do other than respond.

'Kili and Layla are watching us, and remember that you have to think what you want to respond to me,' I messaged him through mind contact.

'I know,' I gaped at him and looked at him in disbelief. Though after, he had kissed me again, though more passionate and heated. I soon felt Layla and Kili leave as Fili started to rub my leg with his hand. I gasped and groaned in frustration when he pulled away, pulling me up with him. He looked at me and chuckled as I huffed. Soon he started to ruffle up my hair and clothes along with his. I looked at him in confusion.

"They're most likely to be awake when we head back to camp so might as well have fun disturbing them 'till no end by making them think we had sex," He chuckled and I had to cover my mouth to stop my laughing.

"And this is one of the reasons why I love you," I froze. Did I really just? I looked over at Fili who starred at me in blinking eyes. My face exploded into a deep crimson red and I turned away from him and got up and began to walk away. That is, before he immediately pulled me back down, in his lap and began to kiss all over my neck ad face, making me giggle uncontrollably.

"And you giggle is one of the reasons I love you," Fili said and I looked at him with a grin.

"Welp… we should probably head back to camp and get some sleep?" I cocked an eyebrow at him as he grinned.

"I can change that you know…" His grin grew and I did too.

"Sorry, I'm not that easy, maybe once you get your eyes back in your sockets I'll reconsider…" I walked slowly and moved my hips with a little more sass. I felt a burning sensation, and a loud smack across my ass and I grinned at him and slowly coward in fear as I saw his grin turn into a chestier cat grin. We walk back to the camp and I watched as Layla and Kili cuddled, and watched as Layla shivered when she looked at us.

My grin grew…

-End of Flashback-

I giggled and looked at Fili, who had been watching the sky for some time now.

'You ok?' I messaged him. He looked at me with his eyes losing a little bit of their beautiful color.

'I'm fine, don't worry about it,' I sighed and walked up ahead to Layla. She looked over at me and shivered. I grabbed her hand, and sent my memory to her mind through the contact. About a minute later she looked at me in a mixture of shock, excitement, disturbance, and hysterical laughter. I shooed Layla to Kili to send him the memories as Fili looked at me in confusion. I giggled.

'I gave her my memory of last night,' Fili grinned and soon went wide-eyed. I looked at him, cocking my head to the side, and soon turned around when I heard:

"ERZA!" From all around me.

I felt a slight bit of pain in my shoulder region and as I looked down, I blink.

"Ok, I have an arrow in my shoulder, so what, no biggy," I laughed and reached for the arrow, once I touched it a green enchantment and a large growth of pain was rejoiced to my shoulder," Ok! Very, very, very big biggy!" I shouted and mentally started to freak out.

"What is it?!" Dwalin yelled.

"Morcall poison! If we don't get it out soon enough with the right ingredients and tools, it will…" I pulled off my sleeve and looked at the dark blue, almost back, lines that slowly came from the wound," Spread."

"Ok, guys, I need you to find or give me any ningent roots and we need about 17 flowers of different kinds! GO!" Layla yelled and everyone but Thorin and Gandalf ran off. The two came running to us.

"I'm really, really sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen… "I murmured and looked at Thorin.

"It is fine, you're lucky that those dragons got us here 4 days earlier," Thorin smiled.

"No, it's not that," I sighed," I'm saying about the part that my presence powers have been blocked off and now I can't sense anything…" Thorin blinked at me.

"What?"

"We're in a barrier, Thorin. They know that we are here,"

"Who?"

"Thranduil," And at that moment, wood-elves came in with the dwarves and Bilbo. I looked around in worry and pain, realizing that the poison has also ruined my requip magic. My conscious was being lost.

"I am… so… sorry…" And everything went black and the sound of a voice was only heard in my ears.

**I'm really sorry that this is so short! I've been bust all day and I realized that I didn't update the chapters so I made a quick but amusing one! I'm currently in Costa Mesa right now with my dad and will actually be at the orange county Sawdust festival tomorrow… Anyway, I'll update as much as I can! Thank you for reading, and I will see you all in the next chapter! Bye!~ Aly**


	7. Chapter 7

Erza's POV:

I groaned as I moved uncomfortably. My shoulder wasn't as painful now but it still hurt like hell. My head was pounding uncontrollably.

"I see you're awake, Erza," I gasped and sat up immediately, only to be taken over by more pain. I looked up and saw the one and only, Thranduil. I looked around me and saw Layla and the others tide and muffle by cloth. I growled and snapped my head back at Thranduil.

"Now, now do not be overcome by anger. I have been observing you for some time now, and I am quite surprised on how you managed to default the arrow that was supposed to be aimed at Thorin to yourself," I looked over my shoulder at everyone, who was looking at me in shock. I sighed.

"Yes, I teleported the arrow that came at Thorin to myself, though I made it seem as if it was personally sent to me by sending it further back in the trees so it would be unnoticed," I stared at Thranduil hard," What is it that makes you so interested in me? You've been hunting me down for ages, and do not say you haven't." I growled. Thranduil's expression did not change but I saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, I have been hunting you down for some time now. You are a very fierce warrior and witch and came make all bow before you with just revealing such power and raising your voice. So…," Thranduil smiled, sending shivers down my spine," I intend to make you mine," I laughed loudly.

"And how do you intend to make that happen?!" I laughed. Watching as Thranduil looked at me with an angered look. I calmed my laughing and grinned.

"I have a potion that I'm going to place into your system," He pulled out a vile of red liquid," And you will by mine," He opened the vile and I immediately jumped into the air and landed back on the ground about three meters away and clenched onto my shoulder.

"You knew the poison would break my equip system for some time, smart," I grinned," But not smart enough!" I jumped at him and sent a kick at him, he dogged but became wide-eyed as my kick connected with the wall and had completely destroyed it.

"I have about 60% more strength than a giant, Thranduil," I giggled," So in other words… I can beat you death if I wanted to," I smiled evilly.

"I really didn't want to do this but," He raised a hand at Layla, suddenly, coming from the ground, branches raised and grabbed into the air and held her in place. The branches grew green with enchantment and my eyes widened.

"LAYLA!" I yelled and jumped onto the branches, trying to get her free.

"I wouldn't pull on that if I were you," Thranduil held up the vile," If you drink this she will be freed and that enchantment will not explode!" I growled and jumped off. I turned and looked at Fili and the others. I starred at Layla who shook her head vigorously at me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Just give it to me," I said bitterly and held out my hand. Muffled words were heard from the others. I smiled at them and walked to Thranduil. He smiled and placed the vile in my hand. I again looked at Fili and turned back to the vile.

"Let them go first," I said, he looked at me in disbelief," I will only drink if you let them go," He sighed and nodded at the guards. I watched carefully as they untied them. I gulped and looked at the potion. I opened the vile and drank it down.

Fili's POV:

_No, no, no, NO! _I screamed in my mind as she drank down the vile. I fought widely against the elven soldiers and watched as she coughed slightly. I felt my heart shatter as she smiled brightly at Thranduil, the same way she did to me. She was MY princess. MINE. I growled deeply as Thranduil placed a hand behind her back and took her away. He then released the enchantment and branches on Layla, making her fall to the ground and her sobbing as she watched her sister being taken away from her. Guards grabbed us all and dragged us with them through hallways. I still fought strongly as they threw us, literally, in a cell. They slammed the door shut and walked away. I pounded on the door over and over again before I was pulled away and shoved to a wall, meeting the eyes of my uncle.

"You must calm down Fili!" I growled at him and his eyes widened slightly.

"What's up with him?" I heard Bilbo ask.

"He's seeking his mate…" Thorin responded and I growled again, nodding slightly.

"Mate?"

"In the Durin line, we have the ability to identify our mates," Thorin looked at me with wonder," Example," He released me and I immediately went and pounded on the door again, cursing in Khuzdul.

"He's now completely gone insane and won't stop until he gets her back," Thorin explained, completely amused. I snapped my head at him and growled before pounding on the door.

"I think I can get through…" I heard Layla say and immediately turned to her. She looked up shyly," Give me a second," She approached the door and placed her hands on the hinge of the door. About a minute later, it began to melt slowly. Everyone gasped but I just looked impatient. Suddenly, the grabbed a hold of the door and slid it gently to the ground. She turned to us and blushed as we all smiled at her. Kili pulled her away so I could start making way through the wall ways.

_Wait for me, Erza…_

**Ok! I did this this morning so I could do my day without worrying about do this later! I've been reading a lot of other Fanfiction (Thilbo, etc.) And I thought really hard about the whole mate thingy and I was just like, you know what? Fuck it! And added it in XD Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!~ Aly**


	8. Chapter 8

With Erza and Thranduil POV:

"I think… the red," Erza said in her sweetest tone. She was spell bound. Unbreakable from a powerful potion to have a deep affection for the elven king, or so they thought. She was now picking colors with him for the wedding he had suggested on, lying to her about their relationship lasting 10 years, rather than 10 minutes.

"What should be the second color, my dear?" Thranduil asked.

"Gold," She smiled and starred at the ring on her finger that was given to her moments ago. It was golden with a white trim line of leaves on the band and it had a bright diamond on the top.

"Your Hines," Erza turned to the elven women," We are ready to get you prepared for your dress, have we decided your colors, your Majesty?" They looked at Thranduil.

"Red and gold," He smiled at Erza who was smiling at watching him before following the women.

She was taken to a large room that was full of mirrors. She was stripped out of her clothes and was soon being placed in some dress. She didn't really care. She only looked around the room and didn't pay attention until after she felt her feet being raised. That's when she looked back at the mirror and gasped.

"Is that… really me?" She awed at she starred at herself in the mirror. She was in a red dress that had golden leaves designed on the strapless corset. The actually skirt was entirely red with ruffles, though in between each ruffle was a gold diamond. Her hair was still down, though brushed and she wore a golden crown with a ruby in the center. She looked down at the red heels that she was placed in.

"Are you ready to get married, your Hines?" The elven asked in sync. She nodded but in her mind, she was screaming no, over and over.

Fili's POV:

"Wait!" I harshly whispered as I made it to the corner of the hallway, listening to the elves around the corner.

"So is she almost ready?" One asked.

"She will be walking down the aisle, at the courtyard, in about 10 minutes," I clenched my sword tightly.

"Trouble! The prisoners are gone!" Someone said as they came running.

"What?!"

"The door was melted and now they are gone!" Kili smiled at Layla, who grinned.

"Well then find them!" They all went running in the other direction. I went around the corner and began running to the courtyard.

_I'm coming Erza, don't worry._

_I know, I'm not. _My eyes widened as I heard the words. Though, it gave me strength.

Erza's POV:

"We gather here in the name of Thranduil of Mirklwood and Erza Nightengale," I winced as I heard the words and looked up at Thranduil in worry. The others weren't here yet and I had begun to worry.

"Do you, Thranduil, take Erza Nightengale as your wife, to have and to hold, and to fight for?" I starred at Thranduil who smiled.

"I do," I was screaming in rejection in my head as he said those words with a smile.

"And do you, Erza, take Thranduil as your husband, to have and to, to fight for, to bare children for?" My eyes would have widened if I wasn't acting this out. I gulped silently and hoped that Fili wouldn't be too late.

"I do," I sighed as I looked at Thranduil who grinned, sending chills down my spine.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," I winced as I heard everyone cheer and felt disgust over come me as Thranduil bent down to kiss me. He pulled me by my arm and I squirmed inside.

"ERZA!" I heard Fili yell and I turned to the door as it burst open, revealing the Company and Gandalf. I was suddenly pulled into the arms on Thranduil and kissed full on the lips and I closed my eyes.

"NOO!" Fili yelled as he attacked the upcoming soldier that pulled him down. I pulled away from Thranduil and let him rest his forehead on fine. I smiled and looked at him. Suddenly my face turned into anger and I threw my head back and slammed my head back into his forehead. He yelped and fell back. I equipped 7 swords around me and sent them toward the soldiers that were on top of the company. I threw off my shoes and ripped my dress so it was knee length with tears at the ends and the diamonds on the dress on fell out so it wasn't ruffled. I ran to Fili and the others and hugged them all. Fili grabbed me and swung me around with joy and kissed my neck.

"Ha! You forgot that you're my wife, Erza!" Thranduil yelled, holding his forehead. I grinned.

"Actually, no, I'm not," I said with my arms crossed and stared smugly at him.

"How so?"

"They never said the correct oath," I smiled," If one is to get married to another race than they must do the oath of the race they are, not of the other," I laughed at him face and slipped the ring from my finger. Thranduil growled and ordered his soldiers at us. I equipped into my winged angle armor and opened a gate of lost souls of the underworld. Everyone looked on in shock but I quickly pulled them all out of the room and began to run.

We hurried out the main door and ran through the forest, soon coming to a river inside the deep forest. We all stopped to breathe.

"We thought you were spellbound?" Bilbo said.

"I have resistance to all spellbound potions, don't know why," I breathed," Wow, I'm out of breath, the poison, I guess, still has effect on me,"

"What do you mean?" Kili asked.

"Once I drank the vile, and acted as I was spellbound, they healed me, though I lied and said that I was fine sooner than it really was, there for, I'm still working on healing," I sighed and felt my head pound and my stomach," I hate after effects," I ran further down the river before I let out my stomach. I shook and washed my mouth before heading back to everyone.

"I think we should settle down a little bit," I said. Everyone nodded and started to get everything set up. I sighed and walked around a bit," And I'll take the first watch," Thorin looked unsure but I waved him off.

"I'll join you," I turned to Fili and nodded with a smile, realizing he wanted to talk. Everyone soon had eaten and was now sleeping.

"You're my mate," I choked on my ale that I was drinking and looked at him with shock in my eyes.

"I didn't even know Durin line could even see mates," I blinked.

"Are you displeased?" He asked sadly. I dropped my drink.

"No, no, no! I'm absolutely thrilled! Now I know that I'm not the only one that sees us as their mate!" I threw a hand at my face. _Good fucking job, Erza._

"I'm your mate?" He asked, joy in his eyes. I blushed and nodded, making him grin. I was suddenly thrown onto the ground at was covered by Fili.

"You're not gonna be walking straight tomorrow!" He whispered harshly but playfully. I grinned and let the tonight in.

**O.O Ok then. I'll make a smut story of the night later, when I'm not at my Grandma's house… lol XD Anyways Thank you for reading, and I will see you in the neck chapter! Bye!~ Aly**


	9. Chapter 9

Layla's POV:

It's been kind of awkward between Kili and I, since the mentioning of the Durin line seeing their mates. I was now wondering if I was his mate… I guess I'll never really know, since he's been communicating only with everyone but me. I feel most rejected and now am kind of clumsy too. Thantak has been talking to me and telling me that everything is okay… I hope she is right. I love Kili and all this is making me light headed.

Normal POV:

The Company has been on the rode now for a couple of days now. They were now heading to the city of Men, from what Thorin had said. Erza and Layla fell into awe once they took their first glance at the Lonely Mountain in the distance. It looked absolutely huge to them and they were surprised by its size. Layla occasionally who look at Kili and sigh; He still wasn't talking to her and it worried Erza, since she could sense her younger sister's sadness and her magical energy dropping. This angered Erza to no end, and she knew that she had to stop it immediately before it got out of hand.

"Kili, may I speak with you for a moment?" Erza asked as they all set their stuff down the night. Kili blink but simply nodded, soon following his brother's mate.

"What is going on between Layla and you?!" Erza harshly asked as she grabbed Kili by his shoulders.

"I don't know how I should court her," He mumbled," And I don't know how to confront her about her being my mate…" Erza mentally slapped her hand on her face.

"You should have asked me before this happened," She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kili looked at her in interest.

"Kili, Layla's powers are mostly inclined by her emotions, meaning that all this ignoring is causing her magical energy drop like a bomb," She sighed again. Kili became wide-eyed and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Tell me on how I should court her, to make her love me!" Erza blinked at him before bursting into laughter," You think this is funny?!" Kili gaped as he watched her calm herself from laughing so hard.

"I find it hilarious on how you never realized her deep affection for you," She giggled as Kili's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"So… You're ok with this?"

"With what?"

"Me asking your sister to marry me?"

"Of course I'm okay with it! I'm over joyed! My sister seems happy with you so why not?" Erza giggled and Kili chuckled but all stopped once they heard a scream.

"Layla!" They yelled in unison as they ran back to camp. Layla and the others were caught up with Orcs and Wargs sent by Azog. Everyone was fighting and Layla was with Bilbo making runes and enchantments. Erza and Kili ran into battle.

Erza's POV:

I slashed at the wargs and with handled the orcs. My twin swords, along with my Captain armor, were enough for these monsters. I kept a close I on Layla and the others as well, just in case a warg or orc jumped onto their backs, which had only happened about 3 times. I looked at Layla again to see her now throwing her dagger at a warg that had come by Kili and saw Kili smiled at her brightly, making her sigh. I smiled at the future that she was gonna be getting. Fili and I also were going to be having an excellent future and will be needing to share our announcement. Fili had actually proposed to me! I was so excited and happy that I couldn't reject him, not that I wanted to anyway.

Again I looked at Layla again and watched her every move. I smiled and turned back to the orc in front of me. Once I slammed it down I whipped my head at Layla when I heard Bofur scream her name, only to see an Orc slash his sword across her torso.

"LAYLAAA!" I screamed and ran to her, catching her before she hit the ground. Everyone ran around us and kept their swords up. Kili, Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, and Fili all ran to her and I.

"Thantak," She groaned and grabbed my handkerchief and placed presser on her wound.

"Sh, sh, sh, it gonna be ok, I promise," I choked as I grabbed the towel Fili was now handing me and placed more presser on it.

"Such a pity sight, such a weak group," One of the Orcs said. I immediately growled. I handed Layla to Fili before standing.

"Erza!" Gandalf warned but I ignored him. I stepped through everyone and stood about 20 feet away from them and the orcs.

"Come to sacrifice yourself?" The Orc asked.

"You've made a terrible decision, Orc," I growled loudly before letting my anger control my equip armor. I was soon equipped into my Demon Lord form. My headband was in horns and the hinges of my helmet came across my jaw line, not connecting. My arms were placed into clawed iron gloves and chain mail went up to my spiked shoulder pads. My legs had long black boots that reached my mid-thigh and a chain swirled around my left boot. I had short shorts that were black and had a grey belt. My torso had a spiked breast plate that showed my stomach and had actually showed the top of my breast. In my hands were two gigantic swords that was about twice my size.

"I accept your challenge in fighting me, and now I want you to feel my real power," I said in my sweet tone.

"W-what?" The Orcs backed a few steps.

"Okay?" I then forced all the energy in my legs and blasted toward the Orcs, and that's when my world went black.

Fili's POV:

I watched as my fiancé blasted and began destroying every orc and every warg she could find. I was surprised at her power but was a little feared by it. I then focused my attention to the bleeding, unconscious girl that was lying on my lap. Everyone was working on her and occasionally looked at Erza when they heard another explosion.

Once Gandalf was now using his magic on her, the explosion and vibrations were gone. We all looked up to see Erza slowly walking toward us. Once she was next to Layla she slammed her swords into the ground and fell to her knee. She glowed for a second before wisps of golden light came off of her and she was back to her own self. Her long hair was now down; she was wearing her large shirt and her shorts and was barefoot.

"Gandalf…" My heart sank as I heard her broken voice," I can handle it,"

"You used all you ma-"

"I said I can handle it!" My eyes widened as I have never seen this side of Erza before. She gave Gandalf an apologetic smile and placed her hands across Layla's wound. Her hands were soon glowing white and she chanted words I couldn't make out, as she was too quiet for me to even try. One last explosion was heard as she had her face blank as we all turned to see nothing but a few orcs fly into walls.

"Left over bomb…" She mumbled and we watched as she slowly suffered. I wrapped my arms around her and soothed her back as she worked on healing her younger sister.

**Hey guys! I think I am doing a pretty good job on doing daily chapters huh? Hehe, I'm getting school supplies after daddy gets in the shower since he just got back from work. Which remind me! It's gonna be a little hard to do daily chapter updates since school starts this Monday O.O Summer went by too fast XD But I am excited! Remember to review, I read each and every one! Thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!~ Aly**


	10. Chapter 10

Erza was quite. She didn't look or listen to anyone other than her little sister, Layla; seeing if she was having trouble with walking or anything really. She didn't eat as much and was always cautious. She wasn't… Erza. She refused to let herself sleep and watched everyone every night.

Tonight she was actually showing an expression of fear. Fear. She never showed fear. It wasn't in her rule book, her religion. Layla was even more on edge when she saw her thantak like this.

"Erza?" Layla asked her older sister worriedly. Erza looked over at her smiling a sad smile before shaking her head. Layla sat next to Erza.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked more worried than before, if that was even possible.

"Layla… Your Thantak is-"

"WARGSKULLS!" Erza and Layla snapped their heads to the Company's direction and saw at least 17 packs of wargs running their direction. Erza jumped up and equipped into her Shadow Armor. (armor Fili first saw her in) and unleashed her 78 pound large hammer that was golden with edges of black here and there. The battle soon began and everyone charged. Erza protected Kili, Fili, Bilbo, and Layla as she fought the wargs. Though, she hissed whenever they would get too close to her stomach and would immediately send them flying about 40 feet, sometimes to another person. Fili watched his mate fight with proudness and confusion, not understanding what was going on with his fiancé. He didn't pay attention when he was suddenly thrown to the ground by at warg. Erza gasped and reached for Fili, but was blocked off by 4 wargs. She slashed at them and watched in fear as her fiancé fought the warg on top of him.

'Fili, hang on!' Erza messaged.

'Erza, I may not come out alive…'

'No! You have to fight, please, I need you, Kili needs you, we all need you… Our child needs you…' Fili's eyes widened and forcefully shoved the warg off over him and flipped backwards, stopping and whipping his head at Erza. She shoved down a warg before looking up at him. Fili ran to Erza, once the last warg was defeated. He stared at her up and down before looking back at her face.

"So… You are?" Fili murmured.

"Yes… are you mad?" Erza stared at him with fear in her eyes. Fear that he may not want the child. She couldn't fight that pain, he was her only hope. Fili laughed brightly, making Erza's head tilt to the side, just a little bit.

"Mad?! How could I be mad? My one and only love is to be having my heir, what more could one want?" Erza gapped at Fili as he looked at her with warm eyes and a smile.

"Woah, woah, woah! HEIR?!" Thorin exclaimed with a shocked look. Erza blush a crimson red and fettled with her toes as Fili just grinned like a child and nodded quite fast. Bilbo blinked before walking up to Erza. Erza looked at Bilbo (since they were the same height), and blinked at him. Bilbo grinned before grabbing her hands.

"How long are you?" He asked innocently.

"About a week, why?" Erza watched as Bilbo's grin widened.

"So, in other words, your child will be born about 3 weeks after mine!" Erza gapped and starred at Thorin who then took the turn in turning a crimson red. Erza laughed loudly at the irony and at the rest of the dwarves who rolled their eyes at him, though were still happy for him.

"Well… this all happened… Fast," Layla blinked while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Set camp again?" Erza asked and everyone replied with the murmurs of 'yes', 'sure's, and 'agreed's.

**I AM SO SORRY! I am being schooled! I hate it that I don't really have time for writing really, since it's the first week, but I swear I'll get better at it for you guys! I CROSS MY HEART! Also, I have been absolutely addicted to Sherlock lately and am most likely going to start an OC for it soon, so watch out for that! Thank you for being patient and watching, and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!~ Aly**


	11. Chapter 11

Erza's POV:

"So… you're pregnant? How?" I asked Bilbo. It has been at least 4 hours since the announcements were given and everyone one was bidding on genders, godfathers, uncles, etc. Though the main things I was confused about was Bilbo… How was he pregnant? I mean… he is a male right?

"I have Took blood in me from my mother's side that has 'special abilities'," He quoted with his fingers," And one of them is that males' are allowed to give birth," I blinked and grinned. So… I get to not be alone in this situation… great. I smiled as I watched Thorin wrap his arms around Bilbo and lightly place his hands on his stomach, making Bilbo giggle. I sighed once I felt a familiar tingle up my spine when Fili nuzzled in my neck. I saw Kili and Layla watching us with a blank gaze. I giggled at how much they are alike though don't see it.

"Why does it seem like Azog and his puppets are getting more frequently attacking?" I asked aloud.

"They probably are trying to make sure we don't get close to Erebor, since they want it as well," Dwalin said and everyone nodded.

"Though haven't they been doing it before?" I questioned, everyone looked at me," It just feels like they know something that we don't, or rather want something that we don't…"

"Probably the Arkenstone," Bilbo, out of the people, said. I gaped when I thought of something.

"What does it look like?"

"Blue, glowing, has a mixture of colors in the middle with a touch of black in the center, about the size of your hand, why?" Thorin said, making everyone stare at me in confusion. My face darkened, I could tell, and I clenched my fists.

"Darling, what is it?" Fili asked me. I snapped my head high and stood. I turned, with my back faced them.

"That _thing _is not what you expect it to be," I growled those words… I knew exactly what was going on…

"What do you mean, and do not call my family treasure a thing!" Thorin said, standing and starting to walk toward me with his fists clenched. I snapped my head in his direction, making him stop immediately.

"Fine… That _stone _is nothing more than the cause of all the things that has happened to Erebor: the Dragon Lust, the War, the Dragon attack… I mean doesn't it all make sense?!" I turned to their direction," After the stone was found, all of it happened! Beforehand everything was fine, correct?!"

"Even if you are right, then what do you expect of us to do?! Destroy it?" Thorin exclaimed, frustration all over his face.

"That is exactly what expect you to do…" I replied. My voice was emotionless. I watched the shock on everyone's face, even Gandalf's and Thorin's.

"You're insane…"

"You just realized that?"

"I will not destroy it!"

"Then Goodbye, Thorin Oakenshield," I turned and began walking away.

"Erza!" I heard Layla and Fili yell behind me. I stopped and turned my head slightly to look at them. They were standing and looking at me with heartbroken expressions," Don't… please…," I heard Fili mumble. Layla had tears going down her face.

"I'm sorry… But I will not allow myself to be hanging around an idiot who can't see the obvious and get over a curse that has already begun to overcome him!" I turned my head back," That stone is the on the controls the Dragon and the Dragon Lust curse… That stone is the reason that Thror, Thrain, and Erebor are all lost… And soon shall be Thorin too…" I walked away after those words. It was painful to hear Layla, Fili, everyone but Thorin yelling for me to come back. I soon got to a certain spot and equipped into my Angel armor. I flapped the wings and flew up words. Once I knew that they couldn't see me, I took a sharp turned to the direction we were heading to: Erebor. If Thorin won't destroy it, then I will… I will do anything to save my mate, and everyone. My eyes widened as I felt a kick in my stomach. I placed a hand on my stomach and felt it again. I smiled sadly.

"Don't worry… We'll be ok… Everything will be ok…" I whispered to my child. I felt the kicking settle and I smiled sadly again. Raising my head, I paid attention to my wings and the town ahead.

**Ok… I am so sorry that I broke my promise in constantly updating better, but it's been really hard. I already have projects that need to be done, I've been extremely sick for the pass 4 days, and I've been having trouble fixing my original computer… But for now on, I'm gonna try to do chapter once I get home from school every day! If you want me to try and update another chapter today, please review! Thank you for being patient, and reading, and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!~ Aly**


	12. Chapter 12

Layla's POV:

"I can't believe that she's really gone…" I mumbled, tears streaming down my face," I've tried locating and mind-linking her, but I can't get a trace and she isn't responding…" My only sister… was gone.

"Get some sleep, we'll be leaving in the morning," I heard Thorin say, as if nothing had happened. I looked over at Bilbo who gave him a disbelieving look. I had to admit that it was hard not laughing when Thorin went to cuddle Bilbo, who immediately stood and walked toward us. Thorin gapped but quickly recovered and just grumbled before going to his own bed roll. I sighed and snuggled up into Kili, who rested his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around my small legs. I glanced at Fili. He was still looking into the direction Erza had left, expecting her to run back into his arms. He looked so heartbroken, sad, desperate, lonely… it was so hard to bare before Bilbo got up and walked up to him, and placing a hand on his shoulder. After their lips moving for a few moments, they came walking back to us. Fili sat down next to Kili and I. I smiled sadly at him and Kili wrapped an arm around his older brother. Fili grabbed Erza's blanket and wrapped himself in it. I fought back the tears as I listened to the sobbing of Fili.

Erza's POV:

I was flying for about an hour before I had finally decided to rest a while. I sighed as I reached the ground. I equipped back into my normal, comfy clothes before I slapped my forehead. I forgot my pack…

"Oh well…" I mumbled before walking into the forest in front of me. It wasn't too long before I was going to be at Laketown… It would probably take me 10 minutes if I ran, but since I had the baby it wasn't going to be easy getting around. Pregnancy for Layla and I's kind can take up to a single month, or less if we use our powers, which is what I'm going to end up doing so this is gonna be one hell of a month. I sighed and began to walk slightly faster. That is until I began to hear wargs… that's when I began to run like wild because my thoughts immediately went to my baby. I began to see a light as I ran, so I ran faster… If that was even possible. I turned for a second to see 6 wargs and orcs chasing behind me. I screamed and ran even faster. My legs were pounding and I then reached to a doc. I looked up to see 10 armed men running past me and I listened to the battle as I placed over my pounding stomach. I felt it grow and I groaned in frustration and pain.

"Are you alright?!" I looked up to see a rather handsome human man holding out a hand to me. I smiled and nodded, taking his hand," My name is Bard, I am the owner or rather King of Laketown if you wish to see it," He smiled brightly and I blinked. Talk about being happy go lucky emotion.

"My name is Erza… Erza Nightengale," I mumbled and straightened out my shirt. I looked up again to him smiling still.

"You're a human child correct?" I blinked before laughing, earning a strange look from him.

"I'm a dwarf! Not a human!" I laughed and watched his face turn to confusion and surprise.

"But how? You don't even have a beard!"

"I'm not an ordinary dwarf… I'm a magical one and a half breed; the only things I get from my mother, a dwarf, is the breast size, height, and strength. Until then, everything else is my father," I giggled at the confused face of his. He turned around and looked at the growing crowd before taking my hand and pulling me through some alley ways.

"We're going to my house…" I looked up at him as I listened to him speak," I'll get you and your child food and water, and I'll even help you take care of it if you like…" I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Bard," I smiled brightly, earning another smile from him. Before I knew it, I was pulled into a rather large house. It was beautifully built, as if someone had taking actually thought into their building. It had a large fireplace, a kitchen, pantries, a dining table, a desk in the corner, a gateway to a garden, and in the back was a staircase that led to the second floor. I walked to the dining table and pulled out a chair. I sat down and was pushed in by Bard, who was now placing a plate of fish, potatoes, and some diced carrots, alongside with a glass of warm milk. I thanked him before eating. I looked over as I ate to see him with his own plate and sitting next to me. He smiled and I replied it. Suddenly a question came to mind.

"Wait a minute… how could you tell that I was pregnant?" I watched as he looked at me and laughed loudly. I gave him a confused look before I realized what he was laughing about. I looked down and saw my half already built stomach. My jaw dropped. And I flipped out.

"OHMYAULEI'VEONLYBEENPREGNANTFORATLEASTAWEEKOHMY-! "

"COME DOWN! What do you mean only a week?" I looked at Bard in fright.

"I had… you know… a week only a week ago and it normally only takes up about a month until I can give birth a- unless…" My eyes widened. I ran to a mirror that was inside the kitchen and lifted up my shirt, revealing a large tattoo that was created on my stomach. I was a figure of the famous dwarf design," It's a ruler…" I forgot… Fili is next in ruling Erebor, isn't he?

**Hello everyone! I had kept my promise! I had actually had come home early from school today, because I am still not feeling the slightest better… But, I think I will be able to pull through! Hopefully… Anyway, I'm going to start a Sherlock OC story possibly tonight or begin writing it tonight. So watch out for that! Thank you for reading, please review, and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!~**


	13. Chapter 13

Layla's POV:

Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and I have been hiding in the back of the Company during our walking, since my sister had left. Fili was so miserable that he was having a hard time even walking straight. Thorin would occasionally look at him but would immediately be replied with a hard, dark glare and a growl. Kili has been keeping him occupied by talking to him but Fili would only nod at times, not really paying attention. I sighed and looked over at Bilbo, who was circling his finger on his stomach and sending harsh glares at Thorin's back. I chuckled, earning a dirty look from him. I looked up at the sky.

'_Layla!' _I gasped and stopped walking.

"What is it?" Balin asked.

"It's Erza! She's communicating with me!" I replied with worry in my voice," She sounds scared," I saw Fili's hands clench.

'_Erza, what's going on? Are you alright!?' _

'_It's the baby; it's going to be coming very, very soon,' _

'_What do you mean?'_

'_For our kind, pregnancy is very short but is very strong, like a Dwarven pregnancy sped up at least 3x…'_

'_So your pregnancy is a month?!'_

'_I've been using magic too much and been running so much that I think I've sped up the process from 6 weeks to 2…'_

'_WHAT?!'_

"Oh my Aule…" I dropped to my knees.

"What is it? Is Erza okay?!" Fili asked worriedly.

"Erza… Her pregnancy that should have taken a month has been sped up…"

"What do you mean?"

"She's having the baby is a few days Fili…"

"WHAT?!"

'_You told Fili didn't you?'_

'_Yeah, why?'_

'_I heard it,'_

'_What?'_

'_I'm at Laketown and am currently staying with the King/leader of Laketown, Bard,'_

'_We're about 2 hours away from there, can you wait a while?'_

'_I don't know… The baby is kicking really hard…'_

'_Just hang on!'_

"We need to move quickly!" I shouted, earning everyone's gaze.

"Why?" They all asked at once.

"The baby is kicking incredibly hard, meaning that-"

"She'll go into Labor," Thorin said. I nodded and he sighed.

"Let's move!"

Erza's POV:

I sighed and clenched my stomach. The baby had already fractured 3 of my ribs and I could practically hear the pounding in my head. I looked over at Bard. He was sitting at the edge of the large bed that I laying on, waiting for the time to come. I couldn't move much because of my ribs that were fractured yesterday, and the weight of my stomach was over powering to my small legs. I smiled at the ladies who walked in carrying two plates of food for Bard and I. Once I was sat up to a position where I could eat, Bard had started a conversation.

"So the father of this child is?" He began.

"The child's father is Fili, a dwarf that will become King of Erebor after Thorin Oakenshield," I replied. He nodded and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I smiled sadly.

"I had a fight with Thorin… I proved him the reason of Erebor being attacked and he claims me a liar and refuses to do what is right… So I left…"

"Fili was with him, I assume?" I nodded and bowed my head, tears beginning to stream down my face. I know that he knows I am with child and that it will be soon born but I don't know about his reaction or his thoughts… I'm scared. Me, Erza Nightengale, is scared that she will be rejected and lose her mate yet again… I shook my head. Fili would never reject me… will he?

"He is coming… I believe… With my sister, and the others…"

"Others?" I nodded.

"All of us combined are 16 people," He binked and I giggled," I know right? Think about our food supply," I joked and wiped away my tears. I felt my stomach getting a strong kick and it made me curl in a ball and clench my stomach. I groaned and threw my head back in pain. I heard Bard chuckle and I gave him an annoyed glare.

"Seems like someone isn't too happy about their mommy being upset," Bard gave me a warm smile and I returned it. I looked down at my practically perfectly round stomach and ran my hand across it. My stomach rumbled like a purr and I giggled as I realized it was the baby.

Suddenly, the door was broken off their hinges and was lying across the floor. I looked up to see Fili running to me in full arms. He wrapped his arms around me and was placing kisses all over my neck and collarbone. I laughed as the touch tickled me greatly. I looked over his shoulder and saw Layla, Kili, Bilbo, and all the other, including Thorin, run in, almost out of breath.

"Who knew –breathe- Fili could –breathe- run like that?" Layla gasped as she sat in a chair across the room. I giggled and looked up at my fiancé. His eyes looked bloodshot and my expression turned into worry. He laid his head on my shoulder and slowly sobbed.

"Don't ever do that to me ever again," I felt tears brim my eyes," I was practically lost without you and-" He placed hand over my round stomach," you," My tears came running down my face and I sobbed in Fili's exposed neck.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" I choked out.

"You weren't there for me to cuddle with…" He pouted and I gave a small laugh, earning a smile from Fili. I heard about a gazillion sniffles to make me look up to see almost everyone crying and holding handkerchiefs to their noses. Seriously? Even the maids were all on it. I chuckled and looked over at Bard, who was smiling at us. I nodded to him to give us some time alone and he nodded in return, getting up and moving everyone out of the room and placing the door back in place. I sighed and tried to scoot over for Fili, but was immediately gasping in pain. Fili sent his arm around me in a flash and gave me a worried look before understanding what I was doing. He helped me scoot over and he lay down beside me.

"What's going on with you? About the pregnancy, I mean," Fili asked in complete utter worry. I smiled sadly.

"I have 3 fractured ribs and the baby has been kicking almost uncontrollably, though has stopped now," I smiled," Guess it wanted it's daddy," I giggled and looked over at Fili, who was staring at me hard.

"What?" I asked with blinking my eyes.

"What do we name our child?" Fili asked immediately. I looked up in wonder.

"I guess I wanted you to be here when we decide about it…"

"If it was a girl?"

"Dweryan," He smiled and noded and so did I," And if it was a boy?"

"Frerin II," He replied and I looked at him in question," Frerin was my Uncle's younger brother, very dear," I nodded with my smile still on my face and placed a hand on my stomach. Fili placed his ontop of mine and I looked up at him with a cheerful smile. That is until I felt a strong pull and I gasped, pulling myself into a curled ball. I felt the inside of my legs become wet and my eyes became wide-eyed.

"Erza, what's wrong?!" He screamed with fear in his voice as he shook my shoulders.

"GET BARD AND THE OTHERS! MY WATER BROKE!" I screamed and his eyes widened and bolted out the door. I screamed as the punches in my stomach grew unbearable and I felt and heard another rib fracture. Bard and 7 maids came into the room and began to quickly prepare me. I looked over at Fili, who was being forced out the door as he listened to my whimpers and cries. He looked as if he were about to kill, and I would have been giggling my golden giggle if I weren't in unbearable pain. Soon the doors shut, and the birth began…

**Hey guys! I had actually stayed home today because I am sick still, but I am forced to go to school since I missed so much **** But, I'm getting as much done as I can! What do you guys think? Should I make it a boy or a girl? Review for me to decide! Thank you for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!~ Aly**


	14. Chapter 14

Erza's POV:

Dweryan won everyone's attention. She had been awed by everyone in the Company, including Gandalf. I don't think I've ever seen a softer side of Dwalin in all my life… Therefor we had named him being the Godfather of her and he happily agreed.

It's hard though, keeping her while we travelled. We left Laketown about 7 hours ago and thankfully she was behaving, either that or else we would have to fight through EVERYTHING in the forests. I can definitely tell you that she is probably the most happy-go-lucky child that I have ever seen in my life. Every time someone nice and someone her mommy and daddy know, she giggles before they even start. Everyone in the Company takes turn in carrying her when we are walking around, and it's most suspicious that no one, not Azog or anything, has come near us. I mean, we came by a group of spiders and they just looked at us, and turned away, and every time, Dweryan giggles. I found it weird, but satisfying all at the same time.

Fili, though, has never been happier. Since we left he has been grinning like the child he truly is. Showing his little toothy childish grin that makes Dweryan and I giggle non-stop. Everything was perfect… Until about now.

Remember when I said about Azog not turning up? Yeah, I jinxed it. Azog had appeared only minutes after I said it aloud to the company, and now Dweryan is throwing a hissy fit. I handed her to Bilbo, who immediately tried calming her down, and I ran in my Black Knight armor. My legs were still sore from giving birth about 14 hours ago… I understand that it isn't really healthy but we had to hurry, since we wanted to get to Erebor before Durin's Day, and Gandalf and Layla had made some enchantment potions that eased my pain. I hissed in pain as I moved my legs in my attacks and shifts but easily wore it off. I watched all around me and constantly looked back at Bilbo and Dweryan, not to mention Thorin, who was constantly trying to make an attack on Azog, but was quickly being dragged to another orc or golbin.

I huffed and groaned as I was quickly getting tired by the small fighting I was doing. I turned to Bilbo to check on him but panicked when I saw him and Dweryan done. I whipped my head back around to see everyone being blocked and held down. I blinked in confusion a couple times. When did that ever happen?... I immediately began to growl as I heard Dweryan begin to cry. If someone was hurting MY baby, then I swear by Aulë… Then I saw it… Azog holding up my little girl as she cried. He laughed at her and my blood was boiling and I felt my hair flame like it usually does when I am beyond pissed. It earned his attention, and I didn't even think about my words when my anger spoke:

"Don't fucking touch my fucking baby, unless you want to be thrown into the ground, buried alive, and die very, very slowly," I growled most deeply. Azog blink at me before throwing her onto the ground. I smiled at him," Your dead," Is all I said before throwing myself at him and tackling him onto the ground.

I kicked and puched and slapped his vigorously as I knew everyone, even the orcs and golbins, were watching. I smiled as I got off of his and watched as they all took off.

"Khagam menu penu shirumund! Ozirum menu seleku!" Insults came running out of my mouth and I stopped when I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down at smiled at Dweryan. She was growing quickly and looked like a 3 year old human already. My smile grew as her eyes brightened when she looked at my armor. Her expression was pure awe and I giggled but groaned as I noticed the small cut under her ear. I growled and lifted her up and began to heal the cut. Fili had walked up to me and I smiled at him. He only chuckled though, making me look at him in confusion.

"First, nice insults, Two, I love you when your beyond pissed, Three, when did your hair do that?" I blinked at him before giggling.

"Answer one, thank you I try my best, Answer two, great and love you too, and Answer three, it's always been able to do that but I have to really be pushed for it happen," I looked over at the direction the Azog and his gang left in and looked back at Dweryan's almost healed cut," And I'm going to massacre them once they come back…" I listened to Fili's laughed and shook his head before pulling me back on the road…

**OK! I have been beyond busy and have been really strest out about the contest going on and I think I may end it, because I need to have it done soon to finish the story and get to it… Anyway the whole updating will be limited very shortly since my internet is being poopy :P But hopefully I'll get one done tomorrow. I really need as many people to review and give me information about the contest! Thank you for reading and being patient and I shall see you in the next chapter! Bye!~ Aly**

**Vocabulary:**

**Khagam menu penu shirumund! = Your father had no beard!**

**Ozirum menu seleku! = You couldn't forge a spoon!**


End file.
